The Wild Ace
by Overlord Exor
Summary: The Crystal Gems are having a wild card in their team. Will this wild card be their friend or their worst ally?
1. Chapter 1

****Dark 64: Hello everyone, I have thought up of a new Steven Universe Fanfiction.****

 ** **Overlord E: Interesting. What makes it new?  
Dark 64: A OC Human/Gem hybrid like Steven but older like 19 years old.****

 ** **Overlord E: Hmmm… not interesting enough?****

 ** **Dark 64: And her mother is an extremely rare Gem that all 4 Diamonds see her as their most powerful & personal healer that can heal over 600 cracked Gems.****

 ** **Overlord E: Now impressed.****

 ** **Dark 64: Don't own Steven Universe, the shows owned by Rebecca Sugar but the OC belongs to us.****

 ** **Overlord E: This will happen before Steven's Dream like depending on how many weeks have passed.****

 ** **The Ace****

In an open field and a road of pavement split between the land in a sunset. As the road stretched through the lands of nature, passed a teenage girl zipping like lightning on a motorcycle with a rope tied to the back as it dragged a large ham as a mutant beast of a Octopus/Bear/Hornet with a hexagon jewel on its neck chasing after her "COME ON, L.A.W.! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT! YOU WANT THE HAM!" She was taunting it as she popped a wheelie and speed faster as the beast hovered after her as she flipped it off.

Meanwhile at least 9 miles away from her, Garnet, Amethyst & Pearl were searching for a corrupt gem without Steven since he wanted to spend time with Lapis and Peridot. "AWWW! Where is it?! I mean we've been here for hours!" Whined Amethyst as Pearl looked annoyed "We've been here for 20 minutes." Answered Pearl. Garnet adjusted her visors "Something is coming out way." Pearl and Amethyst heard a motor running as it grew louder to see a girl on a motorcycle in the air that landed pass them as a ham tied to a rope hit Pearl in the face. "HEY!" She slid to a stop "That's my meat! Hand it over!" She jumped off, tossed her helmet on the bike to reveal a tall 6ft teenage girl with long green jade hair with silver bangs, wearing a T-shirt with a motorcycle that ran over a cop, long jeans thats ripped to show her knees, black mechanic gloves and combat boots as she pulled a crowbar "GAAAHHHH! IT'S UNSANITARY AND NO MEANING TO DRAG A PIECE OF ANIMAL CARCASS WITH A ROPE!" The girl march in front of Pearl and flick her nose "Yes it is! It is when I'm training L.A.W. to move faster." Amethyst laughed "How can the law move faster, weirdo?" She looked pissed off "Not that Law, That L.A.W.!" She answered while pointing her a beast the nearly dive-bomb them as it snatched up the ham. "HEY! YOU STILL HAVE FIVE MORE MILES TO GO BEFORE YOU EAT THAT!" "There it is!" "We have to destroy it!" The girl was shock to hear that "Wait… WHAT?!" They jumped in the air and summon weapons which freaked out the biker. Amethyst used her whip to wrapped the creature around as they crashed into the ground. The creature exploded as the hexagon gem rolled in front on front of her as Garnet bubbled it "You killed her." Garnet looked at her "No we did not." She looked furious "YOU KILLED MY PET!" She swung her crowbar at Garnet who whacked her as she slid to Pearl's feet "*GASP*" "You three punks will PAY FOR THAT!" She charged at them as Amethyst pulled her whip "She just got lucky." She swung her whip at her as the biker teen caught it as it wrapped around her crowbar. "Nice try but no dice, snot lips!" She grabbed the whip, pulled it as Amethyst and spun her around like a lasso as she was screaming as Pearl charge as the biker let go as Amethyst was sent flying as she crashed into Pearl. "HA! No one can take down Ace A.C.E. Scraplot!" She boasted as she noticed a shadow with a square head shape and looked like she knew what will happen. "Oh crooked lawmen."

She turned around to see Garnet as she snatched her crowbar and snapped it in half which made her gasped "Oh man… that was my longest crowbar!" Garnet looked unhappy "Get lost or else." Ace backed away as she got on her bike as she started it "Mark my words, Cubefro; I will avenge L.A.W. for what your dorks did to her!" She flipped the back of her revealing a large pentagon shape gem on the back of her neck which made Garnet shutter in horror. She popped a wheelie as she flipped them off as she rode away from them, which disgusted Pearl. "I shutter to think the human that raised her to be violent and rude." Amethyst got off of Pearl "Yeah but I did like that motorcycle of hers, plus she manage to tame that gem monster. Boy, I wonder how Steven will react to hear that a we got our butts handed to a biker chick?" Pearl was flabbergasted "We are not telling him that a human is taming corrupt Gems as her pets! Garnet say something." Garnet had her mouth opened and looked shocked "Garnet?" "What's wrong G? You look like you saw a ghost." "Cat's eye." They looked confused "Excuse me?" "Huh?" "That was Actinolite Cat's Eye." Pearl looked horrified as Amethyst looked confused "Who?" Pearl grabbed Amethyst "ACTINOLITE CAT'S EYE! SHE IS THE DIAMONDS PERSONAL HEALER!" Garnet grabbed Pearl and shook her "Calm down Pearl! Despite she's the most powerful healer; she's known to have not only powerful healing powers but is known to bring down an army of Quartz soldiers while apologizing for poofing them." Amethyst looked surprised "You got to be kidding me?" Garnet shudder in fear "To make one Actinolite Cat's Eye, it took the resources of an entire planet to create just one. Also she is immune from my Future Vision so I can't see her true agenda."Amethyst looked confused "Wait… if she's like apology and all than why didn't she say she's sorry for hurting us?" Garnet looked where she was heading "And I know where she'll be."

 ** **Overlord E:**** ****Hope you like our OC hybrid, leave a review on your commits on Ace.****

 ** **Dark 64: Here's a Profile on Ace****

 ** **Name: Ace A.C.E. (Actinolite Cat's Eye) Scraplot****

 ** **Age: 19****

 ** **Loves: Motorcycles, Demolition Derbies, Monster Trucks, Harmonicas, Old Cartoons, Junk, Chop Shopping parts from her enemies, Nature, Dad, Mom and her personal Scrap Yard.****

 ** **Hates: The law, Cops especially corrupt cops, anyone who wants her gem****

 ** **Bio: Raised by her father who was in a motorcycle gang, she was gain a love for motorcycles and was both homeschooled by her father and his friends and an actually school. Dropped out of college when an arrogant teacher insulted her father for being a biker and stolen his engine from his car. Rarely knows of her Mother's culture and origin, she meet corrupt gems and tame some of them as treat them as living creatures. She has no respect for the law, owned her own auto shop that can repair cars, trucks, vans and bikes.****

 ** **Powers: Healing Powers; emit energy waves from her hands. Flight; energy wings that form from the back of her neck that appears like graffiti wings. Super Strength like Steven. Unknown of powers that exist from her mother.****

 ** **Skills: Ride a Motorcycle, drive a vehicle and fix vehicles. Marksman with a rifle and shotgun.****

 ** **Dark 64: Also if you have any questions; feel free to ask. See ya next time.****

 ** **Overlord E: Oh and before we can forget, try to guess the anagrams of L.A.W. the gem monster that Ace was training. Here's a hint; what does the Gem monster have releated to the Earth?****


	2. Chapter 2

Ace was furious that she not only lost her crowbar but her pet L.A.W. was killed by some freaky humans. "I can't believe those bitches killed my pet!" Tears escape from her eye "I know she was monstrous but she was scared. I'd tamed by showing her love, ham and a death threat and she trusted me after I gave her a belly rub and feed her toothpaste with ham for her breath." She groaned as she saw a geyser of water; the largest geyser of water she ever seen, bigger than Old Fateful. "Whoa… now that's impressive." She turned to that direction to find a farm with a corn field, pumpkins and a freaky barn with weird decorations "Oh boy… I'm thinking this was a pot lab." She parked her bike in the cornfield, got off to explore the place and noticed a small pumpkin. She smiled as she grabbed the stem and lifted it up "Cute… baby pumpkins are my favorite." She turned it around as the pumpkin opened its eyes and barked at her "*BARK*" Ace freaked out as she fell as the living Pumpkin ran on top of her chest "WHAT THE F H?!" The Pumpkin started cuddling her as Ace started to blush "I'm hoping that this is the only pumpkin dog and there are no pumpkin humans that want revenge on our for carving their brethren." "*LAUGHING* No, there's an island filled with watermelon mes, a watermelon horse, watermelon chickens and a watermelon dog." She looked up to see a little chubby kid with a pink shirt with a star on the center in jeans and sandals. "Hi there!"

"Hey… kid. Do you… live here?" He laughed "No… it belongs to my uncle who's letting my friends live here." Ace blinked as the Pumpkin licked her "Gross! Pumpkin guts as a tongue!" She got up as she placed the Pumpkin aside "So… got a name Star?" He smiled "My name isn't Star, its Steven. Steven Universe." Ace smirked "A name related to the cosmos, nice. The names Ace, a biker slash mechanic who's not afraid to get down and dirty." Steven has stars in his eyes "Wow! You own your own motorcycle!" Ace gave thumbs up "Yep, built it from parts with the help from my pops and my godgang. It's my dad's biker friends who are my godfathers & mothers, they help me with what I need to learn in life; how to fight, how to cook, to read & write, how to fix stuff, haggle on prices. You know; lots of stuff I need to know." She looked at him "So uh… what's with the living pumpkin." The pumpkin was barking while running around her "Oh I brought him to life when I kiss a pumpkin seed." She looked at him with a confused look "Huh?" "Uh… I'll tell you about it."

Ace was amazed as what she learned "I always knew that there's more to space. We're not alone but I'm more surprised that there's a world of living minerals." "Yeah! Um… Minerals are what again?" She looked at him "A fancy science name for rocks." "Oh!" "And you said that they have a gemstone or stones on their skin or where their eye was, right?" He nodded as she grabbed the back of her neck "Is it possible for them to have kids?" Steven looked at her and slightly "Yeah but when my dad told me about that; he said that she gave up her physical form so I can exist."Ace looked down "Oh… so it was true." Steven looked at her "What's wrong?" "It's nothing… something that I can hope to coup with." "STEVEN!" They looked to see Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot & Lapis.

"Guys!" "YOU!" He looked at her as she grabbed a pitchfork "I thought I wouldn't get to see you jerks again for at least a month! Oh well, I'll have to improvise. THIS IS FOR L.A.W.!" She charged at the Pearl pulled out her trident as the clashed. Ace snarled at her as she spat in her face as Pearl was disgusted; she kicked her at Amethyst and Peridot. Garnet charged at her as Ace jumped over her, jabbed the ground, pulled it down an let go as it hit Garnet behind her back. Lapis used her water powers to grabbed her as their Pumpkin jumped in her arms which stopped her "Down, boy! Down!" Ace placed him down to see a spear thrown at her, she moved out of the way as it sliced her on the side of her upper right arm "GAAAAHHHH!" She screamed as she dropped the pitchfork and grabbed it. Steven freaked out as he ran to Garnet "Stop! What are you doing to Ace?!" "Steven! That's not a human! It's a gem, Actinolite Cat's Eye! The most dangerous gem of the Diamonds!" Pearl got up, off of Amethyst & Peridot "We won't allow you to fool Steven with your fake name! Fake form!" "Yeah and fake blood!" Pearl's eyes widen to see her bleeding blood "Wait… Gems don't bleed." Ace sucked air through her teeth "You're gonna pay for that, Needle Nose!" Garnet jaw dropped as she walked up to Ace.

"What is it?" Garnet removed her visor to show her three eyes which freaked out Ace "WHOA! That's new to me." Garnet just shudder "You're human…" Ace looked confused "Yeah… SO?!" "I… we… hurt a human being?!" Garnet glowed as she split apart (Literally), as Ruby and Sapphire fell on the ground. Ace eyes widen "Holy… what's going on here?" Ruby was staring at her & Sapphire floated to Ace as well as Steven "Are you okay?" Ace grabbed her upper arm tightly "Yeah, it's jut a scratch." Sapphire looked at her Gem and see its the real thing "How… how do you have Actinolite Cat's Eye's Gem?" Ace's eyes widen "How'd you know my mom?" "YOUR MOM?!" Yelled everyone as more blood started to seep out of Ace's Upper arm as Pearl came with a first aid kit. "Here let me see that!" Ace shocked her head "Don't worried, I got this." Her left hand glowed a bright gray as she felt a relax as she let go to show wound was gone. They were shocked as Sapphire & Ruby fused back into Garnet "You have powers?" Ace looked at her "Of course I have powers! Just… not a lot I know. All I can do is heal, fly and have the strength to lift a SUV." Steven showed his Gem "My mom's name is Rose Quart and her gem is my gem." Ace moved her hair to show her gem "I always wonder if I'm the only one is existence in life but I'm happy that I'm not alone." Steven patted her shoulder "Not any more." "Yeah… but I'm still ticked off at you three! You killed my pet!" The other three looked at each other "Uh… we got something to tell you." Said Amethyst

 ** **Overlord E: Hope you like it and did anyone figure out L.A.W.'s name?****

 ** **Dark 64: We'll give you til the 7th of November to figure it out. If you guess right; we'll make whatever gem monster or fusion mutant appear in the next chapter.****


	3. Chapter 3

****Overlord E: Hey everyone! A new chapter of The Wild Ace.****

 ** **Dark 64: Hope you figured out the anagrams of L.A.W. if You didn't, too bad, so sad.****

 ** **Overlord E: The answer is at the end of the chapter. If your surprised then we stumped you.****

After telling the whole truth to Ace, she was in a state of shock and horror "WHAT THE HELL!" Her voice echoed through the country side as birds and cows at a different locations were frighten away. Pearl was covering Steven's ears "LANGUAGE young lady." Ace covered her mouth "Oh sorry, I forgot about… wait a minute! How old are you Steven?" "Fourteen." Ace looked surprised and mad "He's 14 and you're censoring him from stuff he's going to use from time to time? Man… you're way beyond from being an overprotective guardian." Pearl's face turned blue "No, I am not." Ace rolled her eyes _"_ _ _Sure you are. You just love him so much, I can see it in plain sight."__ Pearl smiled as she held her head high "Thank you for seeing that." Ace just looked annoyed "And sarcasm is something new to Gems." Amethyst laughed loudly as she held up her fist "Insulted by the playing card!" Ace fist-pumped Amethyst as she notice Peridot examining her motorcycle by touching it "Hey! Lima bean! Don't touch the bike!"

Peridot backed away but examined it "I was just wondering how this… odd machine is designed with the expression of being rebellious, dangerous and destructive." "That's the point of it. It shows how I represent." Said Ace while smirking. "Yes and tell me this, The Ace. Why is the metal of this creation made of metal of an Era-1 Gem Vessel?" Ace looked at her "Uh… wha?" Steven had stars in his eyes "Whoa! You made this bike out of the old Gem space ships!" Ace's eyes widen "Wait! Those U.F.O.s are from mom's planet?" They looked at her as she looked at them "O.K., I get it. I don't know much about anything since I originally thought; I was the only non-corrupted human Gem on this planet." Garnet looked at her "You have much to learn." I looked at her "So about what you said; you're a fusion of two gems." Garnet nodded "So how can you stay that way?" Garnet smile "Love." Ace looked at her "Lucky gal or should I say gals." Garnet smiled "But I still can't believe that those creatures I tamed, are the same as my mom but in creature forms." Pearl looked sadden "The Attack of the Diamonds is a dangerous weapon, I hope Steven can someday heal them."

Ace got up, got on her bike and started it up. "Hey Steven. Wanna take a ride?" Steven eyes widen "I can?!" ""NO HE WILL NOT!" Yelled Pearl. "Aww... Come on!" "I'll let him wear my helmet!" Pearl was a bit spectacle "Fine as long it's not over 10 miles." Ace groaned but had a idea. "Okay as long as my motorcycle doesn't go over 10 miles." Steven got on but he was depressed "But… who said we're going by the road!" Her gem glowed a bright light as a pair of huge devil-like wings & large angel-like wings that appeared to be painted in graffiti & neon lights "Whoa!" "Oh!" *Gasp* "Cool!" "Unbelievable." "…" They all were amazed as Ace flew in the air with Steven & her bike and flew faster than Lapis could. Pearl was baffled until she regain her senses "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T GO FAST!" "I said AS LONG AS MY MOTORCYCLE DOESN'T GO OVER 10 MILES! NOT ME! LOOPHOLE SUCKER!" Pearl yelled in frustration as Amethyst laughed, Peridot was angry that she didn't get a chance to examined that earth creation as Garnet smirked "She did find a loophole." Lapis looked unfazed "She better not be like Jasper."

Steven was holding on tight as Ace was flying through the clouds "This is awesome, right Steven?" He was staring at the sky "Yeah, like riding on Lapis' back!" "Lapis… the gloomy blue gem that tried to crush me with water?" Steven blushed "Yeah but she's really nice." Ace shrugged her shoulders "Okay, whatever you said, dude." They were going through clouds, dodging airplanes and doing barrel rolls "To be honest Steven, I kinda envy you." Steven was confused "You do? (Teary eye) Why?" "You were raised with your dad and other Gems while you were a kid. I mean I'm happy that my dad and his biker gang raised me but I always wondered where my mom was, what she did instead of what your gem pals said about her. I wanted to know what she did on Earth before she meet my dad. Heck I wanted to know what day she was born." Steven patted her on the back "I too wanted to know that. I even learn that the Gems are over thousands, gems were grew on earth, a giant gem mutant in the center of the earth, my mom has a magical pink lion and shattered Pink Diamond but sometimes I hope she left me something I wish to know." Ace looked at him "Ok I got everything but the pink lion. Is the pink lion a gem or something? I mean I seen a panther that's pink but a lion, that a first." Steven wondered about that but shrugged "Don't know but he loves me." He gave a big smile which Ace decided to accept it. "I wonder if the lion can speak telepathic?" Steven looked confused "What's telepathic?" "Someone that talks with his mind." Steven gasped and had stars in his eyes "I hope he does!"

Ace looked down and see a town with a giant broken statue "Is that your home down there?" Steven looked down and smile "It's Beach City! The Temple looks beautiful up here!" Ace looked down as they flew down, they were landing near the Big Donut where Kiki, Jenny, Sour Cream & Bucky saw them. "Whoa… Flying teen with wings!" Ronaldo saw that and took pics of them "I am adding this to my blog! Mysterious Biker with the wings of Angel and Devil descended to from the sky!" Ace heard that "Wrong curly fries! 'Wanted Biker with wings of Angel & Devil descended from the sky.' That would draw attention to a blog." Steven got off as Ace parked her bike "This is my new friend, Ace." "What's up?" They crowed around her as Lars and Sadie came out "Whoa Steven! How she do that?" Steven had stars in is eyes "She's like me! A Human Gem!" They were shock as well as Lars. "It's on the back of my neck. One rule, don't touch the merchandise." She moved her hair to show her gem as Ronaldo and Jenny to pics and selfies with her. "There are more like Steven." Said Lars but Ace shrugged her shoulders "Who knows…. I mean the web is full of things but never find the truth." "What else can you do, oh wing rider of the between?" Ace chuckled "Well I can release auras of healing out of my hands and- "MAYOR DEWEY-MAYOR DEWEY" Ace covered her ears "WHAT THE CRAP TRASH IS THE NOISE!?" She saw a van with someone's ugly head on top of it heading towards her as it stopped as the person with the same face on the van moved out "Hi son!" Bucky groaned "Hi… dad." "Wait?! That's your pops?" Bucky nodded "Uh… excuse me miss. I need to get through." Ace moved her eyes to the beach "Then go around my bike." He looked nervous "Uh… I can't. This van doesn't go through sand." He said with a grin but Ace can see the lie "Okay but I'm not moving the bike." Ace got up as she walked towards van "WHAT?! Then how am I going through?" "Over my bike." Ace bend her knees and lifted the van which frighten Mayor Dewey. "WHOA!" Ronaldo to pics as well as Jenny "Super Strength!" Yelled Steven as Ace moved away from her bike as Mayor Dewey drove away in fear"What!? No 'thank you Ace?!' Cheapskate."

Ace looked around "So where's a motel I can crash for the night?" They looked at her "I don't think there's a motel here." Said Sour Cream. Ace sucked air through her teeth "Rotten lawmen. Any abandon buildings?" Bucky wonder but Ronaldo answered instead "They're a place where we use for a dance club and underground wrestling arena and the lighthouse where a one of those Gem monsters was trapped and used the lighthouse as it body." Ace smirked "That sounds awesome! I'm bunking there. See ya after the rising sun!" She got on her bike and flew towards the lighthouse. "She is super cool!" Said Steven. "She's nice in her own way but polite." Said Sadie.

 ** **Overlord E: Please leave a review on how much you like it.****

 ** **Dark 64: And those who haven't found out the anagram of L.A.W.'s name. It's Land, Air & Water. We originally thought of Sea but L.A.S. or S.A.L. wouldn't be cool.****

 ** **Overlord E: Anyway we are putting a vote on E's profile, Would Ace Spend time with the Gems, spend time with Steven or both? Make your choice and have a nice day.****

 ** **Dark 64: Also did anyone noticed the reference we used?****


	4. Chapter 4

****Overlord E: Hey everyone, we got a new chapter of the Wild Ace.****

 ** **Dark 64: And to our disappointment, only one voted.****

 ** **Overlord E: I hope Fanfiction will allow those without an account to vote.****

 ** **Dark 64: Me too. I had to use your account to vote.****

 ** **Overlord E: Lame and thanks for showing sympathy.****

 ** **Dark 64: We don't own Steven Universe except our OC and possibly future gems personalities**** ** **and gem locations.****

 ** **My Tour****

Ace was sawing logs on a couch at the top of the lighthouse as the light from the sun was rising to the top. A beam of sunlight came through a small crack on the wall, it bounce off of a mirror, a belt buckle, a plate and landed on her eyes. She was startled, shoved herself off of the couch and landed on the floor. "Ow… I hate the light." She got up and looked at a mirror to see herself; messy hair, sleepy eyes, in a white tank top, male boxer shorts with graffiti art on it and a tattoo of an angel with black wings on her left upper arm and the devil with white wings on her right upper arm. "Yep. Still have my good looks." She flex her pecs until she knocks "Huh? Who's up this early?" She flew to an open window to look below to see Steven with some girl carrying something pink and a lion that was also pink. "STEVEN!" She flew out and landed in front of them which surprised them "WHOA…!" "That was amazing!" Ace gave a playful wink "I know. So you gonna introduce me to your friend and Pink?" Steven was excited "This is Connie! She's training to be a sword-master with Pearl!" Ace was impressed and noticed the sword "And the pink sword she's carrying?" They looked at it "It belongs to Steven's mom but he's letting me use it to practice." "Nice… and Pink Lion here?" Steven hugged him as he looked unmoved "This is Lion! I met him in the desert after getting a pillow gem that made giant sand castles!" Ace looked confused and turned her eyes to Connie "I think its true?" She looked at Steven "Go on…" "I learned that he belongs to my mom, he can stand on water, roar a super sonic roar, teleport us to anyway, even the moon!" Ace's eyes widen "OK, now I'm jealous." "And his mane is a huge pink field where is holds stuff from my mom and my stuff." "Okay now that has to be fake." Steven grabbed Ace's hand brought her to Lion "Hold your breath." Ace took a deep breath with Steven and Connie joined in, Lion's mane glowed as they place their heads in.

Ace was amazed by the sight, as plain of pink fields, a hill with a tree with pink leaves and a sky that makes its a nice place to relax. She opened her mouth, started to gagged and exited while gasping for air on the ground "*GASP* Air… Oxygen… Motorcycle Oil!" They came out and help her out. "And you forgot to tell me that there's no air in the magic world of the lion's mane." Steven looked embarrassed "Sorry about that." "I was surprised too." Ace got up after gathering oxygen in her lungs again "I thought my death would be dying in a motorcycle stunt and laugh at the cops in the afterlife. Not by a world inside of a Pink Lion's mane." Connie and Steven helped her up and she patted the dirt of her back "I think you need an oxygen mask in case you travel in there?" Steven chuckled nervously as she spread her wings "I'll get dressed and do some sightseeing of the city." She flew to the top and entered it as Connie was embarrassed "She was in her underwear?" Steven was confused "Huh… I thought they were pajamas?"

Ace came out in her clothes as they were on Lion "Want to ride Lion?" Ace looked at him and. He looked annoyed "Sorry but wit my history with animals; I have to earn their trust." Ace's wings came out "I'll follow from behind." She said to them as float like a butterfly. Steven, Connie and Lion were showing Ace all the best places that Steven loves; the beach, The Big Donut, The Arcade, Fish Stew Pizza, Beach Citywalk Fries, Funland, The Buddy Buddwick Library and the pier.

Ace was flying over them "I like your city Steven." Steven widen his eyes with starts in them "Really?!" "Yeah. Nice folk, great places and no cops." Connie looked surprised "You don't like the police?" Ace looked at her "Yeah… why?" Connie looked nervous "Why… my dad's a security guard." Ace looked at her and smile "Don't worry, those kind of law enforcement aren't on my hate list. If you been in my original hometown; you will have to follow rules that makes you an insulting stereotype." Steven looked confused "What's a stereotype?" Ace turned around "It's kind of like making you what you look like and people judges harshly plus you won't make a ton of friends." Steven was hurt "NNNNOOOOO! I won't go to your hometown!" He widen his eyes "Sorry." Ace waved her hand "It's cool. My pop's place is outside the town limits since he hates that chief as much as I do. That annoying chief of police always think my dad is doing something illegal when he collects vintage old stuff and junk crap for me." Connie was surprised "What kind of town would allow that?" "The kind that wants to banned videogames that aren't educational or fun." Steven gasped in horror and fainted.

They made their way to the Carwash while Ace was carrying Steven as they land "A carwash? Sorry Steven but my bike is hand wash only." Steven laugh "No! This is were my dad works and own it." Said Steven which surprised Ace. "Your dad owns this place? I guess free washes when you get a car." Steven laughed as Greg came out "Hey sport, Connie, Lion." He noticed Ace was carrying Steven "Uh… Steven, who's your new friend?" Steven wiggled a bit as Ace place him down "Oh! This is Ace, she's part gem like me!" Ace gave a victory sign "Yo!" He was shock "WHAT?!" Ace looked mad "I mean not to offend you but I thought Rose was the only Gem who gave-" Ace stopped him "Don't go that far, please. I'm still trying not to throw-up when I see child birth. Also don't worry about what I can do, I mostly fly, have super strength and super healing powers." Greg looked confused "Huh?" "Here, I'll show you." She grabbed her left arm and bend it the opposite direction "*GASP*" "GAAAHHH!" "WHOA!" "..." She bend it back as she let out a tear. "Ow…" Her right hand glowed as she looked relax "See." He shuttered "I believe you but don't do that again." "It was either that or I cut myself." Greg fainted after hearing that "Sorry about that, Steven." "It's okay. You didn't want to scare him." "Maybe someday you get to see my home." Said Ace as she grinned.

 ** **Overlord E & Dark 64: Hope you like it and sorry it took so long to make!****

 ** **Overlord E: We were busy with holiday work and shopping.****

 ** **Dark 64: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!****


End file.
